The Brat's Conclusion
by Ilyasviel16
Summary: The chat between Yuuri and Murata was fine... that was, until when a certain brat interfered the peaceful morning.


"So the protests from the noble populace have not declined." The 27th Maou's eyes skimmed through the report thoughtfully, cheek resting on his palm as he ignored the royal breakfast served in front of him. "I expected more, though. Maybe majority thinks that I will change my mind about them anytime soon - which, I say, is correct."

His best friend, though, was eating his meal dutifully as he sat across his Emperor and listened to his observations. "Did you ask Conrart to do that report?"

Yuuri Shibuya's eyes glanced at his companion. Ken Murata kept his peaceful pace in eating his breakfast, not bothering to look back at his friend. "He volunteered."

Ken shrugged and continued his meal. Yuuri promptly ignored the food and flipped a page of the report. As he read through the contents of the paper, he heard the distant but approaching clicking of boots against the floor and recognized exactly what the sound meant. He waited for the customary greeting to come.

"Good morning, Yuuri."

He nodded, not losing concentration on his reading material and ignoring the sudden coughing fit of his black-haired friend. Maybe Ken just choked on his breakfast. "You are up early today, Wolfram."

But when he looked up, he understood why the Great Sage ended up choking and coughing.

And for the first time that day, Yuuri flinched.

"What are you doing?" he deadpanned, surveying the scene across him. He eyed his brat - blonde-hair swaying elegantly as per usual, green eyes deep and emotionless, arms around Murata's neck, chin and head resting on black locks.

As for Ken, he couldn't avoid looking away while his face color neared the brightest shade of red possible. He knew about Yuuri AND Wolfram and he didn't like the way that Yuuri was looking at him - it was as if the Maou was deciding between prying the brat's arms off him, shouting at him, or even throwing his papers straight at the blonde's face.

For once, Murata didn't know what to do...

"I didn't know his hair is this soft." Wolfram looked back straight at him. "And it is slightly pointy, which is kinda cute. And he doesn't mind - ne, Ken-chan?"

But he didn't look away from Yuuri at all.

Murata, however, instinctively tried to reply. "Well, I-"

"Of course he minds." Yuuri cut off effectively. "He is eating his breakfast. Now why don't you eat yours?"

Wolfram's embrace tightened. "Ken-chan can eat with me here. Right, Murata?"

"Actually, I-"

Yuuri's eyes narrowed at the man. "You are disturbing him. And he couldn't possibly eat with someone clinging to his neck, you know."

"I'm not clinging to his neck. I'm hugging him." Wolfram said flippantly, raising a hand to twirl strands of black hair in his fingers. "And he smells good, too."

Murata's cheek flushed. "von Bielefeld-kyo, please-"

But Yuuri beat him into it, glaring. "So are you saying that I stink?"

At this, Murata's one eyebrow raised and Wolfram's lips curved into a triumphant smile.

"So are you saying that we're talking about you?"

"..."

"..."

Wolfram blinked. By this time he had given up. He didn't try to retort because he knew Yuuri would cut him off. But the thing is, Yuuri didn't cut him off.

In fact, Yuuri was wide-eyed and slack-jawed.

But of course, the Maou coughed it off and regained his composure.

"What are you bothering me for, brat? There's food in the-"

"So now you're saying that I am bothering you?"

Ken stared at his friend's once-again-defeated face and almost laughed. Yuuri's glare on the man just increased tenfold. "Of course - who wouldn't be bothered by such shameless behavior?"

Wolfram finally looked down at his latest victim. "Do you consider this shameless behavior, Murata?"

He did, of course - but he was a sage. He was a gentleman (Oh, really?). And chivalry is not dead - at least for him. So he couldn't bear to call the man shameless. This is Wolfram- and god knows what he can possibly do. Although the arms around his neck bothered him to an endless extent, he couldn't bear to brush him off that harshly. "I... don't... exactly think so-"

"See?" Wolfram smiled crookedly at the Maou again and this time decided to poke his victim's cheek. "Murata is okay with it. Look, he likes me."

Murata blushed. Of course he didn't mean it that way! And now Yuuri was pouting at him, too. And now Wolfram giggles uncharacteristically and Yuuri growls and Yuuri glares and Wolfram is unaffected and Yuuri glares harder and Wolfram whistles and looks away and Yuuri grunts as he glares even harder and Wolfram throws him a sly smile and Yuuri growls and grunts and glares and Wolfram speaks...

"Yuuri, you look ready for the kill."

Ken would have to agree.

And Yuuri gives up. "Arms off him, Wolfram. I don't like it."

"Care to tell us why?" the man curiously inquires.

"You know why." the raven-haired monarch looks pointedly.

And Wolfram grins and speaks. "Ken-chan, Yuuri is jealous because he can't hold you like this."

Murata spits out whatever it was that he was drinking halfway because of his words. Yuuri drops his papers. Ken wipes his mouth and looks mournfully at the orange juice Conrad prepared for them. Yuuri desperately and quickly picks up the papers before glaring at the Wolfram again.

"Brat." the Maou hisses under his breath and summons all the self-control he has so that he wouldn't bash his head with his papers, or worse, the plates, or even worse, his chair. "You know it's not that!"

And Murata blinks.

Yuuri glares again and Wolfram blinks and Murata blinks and Yuuri grunts and rubs his temples and WOlfram blinks and smiles and Murata blinks twice now and Yuuri growls and glares and Wolfram speaks...

"Oh. Of course it's not that. Of course you're jealous because I'm not holding YOU like this. But isn't that possessive, Yuuri? I mean, you had me all to yourself last night and-"

"It's NOT THAT EITHER!"

This time Murata Ken watched amusedly as Shibuya Yuuri blushed red and spluttered a barrage of incoherent words as he tried to contradict the brat's conclusion.

**A/n: I hope I didn't commit a mix-up in the names since I'm also typing a Code Geass story…… Anyway,**

**R & R!**

**xoxo,**

**Amberyl Rachelle vi Britannia**


End file.
